


A Walk to Remember (Destiel)

by Felris59



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Walk to Rmember, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Teenage Dean antics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felris59/pseuds/Felris59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: This idea belongs to Nicholas Sparks author of the book, and characters belong to Kripke. This is just my re-telling of the story using Supernatural Characters. </p><p>Dean Winchester did not hang out with the best of crowds. Many would argue the worst. In and out of juvenile facilities, and detention it seems as if he had already ruined his life until he meets Castiel Novak. The preachers son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk to Remember (Destiel)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was watching the movie and (obviously) I thought of Destiel. Automatically I searched for similar fanfics but found none "sad face*  
> I found maybe one, but it wasn't well written and the last time it was updated was in 2011! So, i decided to write my own. Hope you all enjoy!

Dean Winchester did not have the best friends in the world. In fact it could be said they were the worst.  
After an evening of dancing and drinking at the school dance a group of students decided they had enough of the good ambient. They wanted more fun.  
Three cars parked on the outskirts of the old factory with the large pond in front.

“Man, I gotta take a piss.” Benny hissed waddling off to the nearest side of the pond.  
“Anything to whip that ugly thing out” Crowley muttered as he pulled Billie towards him. He kissed her deeply as he pushed her against the hood of his car.

No later than a minute after that a black 1967 Chevy Impala pulled in blaring loud music.  
Dean stepped out of his beloved car and grinned, “Ok, anyone got any beer?”  
“We finished them all back at school.” Billie explained, “Besides you dumbasses have had enough.”  
Dean and Crowley laughed as they high fived each other.  
“I’ve got one.” Bela announced coyly. “It’s cold, but you can have it if you want.”  
Dean’s smile fell as she walked closer and closer to him.  
“Yeah, all you gotta do is sit up, beg, roll over, and shake that ass!” Benny laughed hopping on to the hood of his own truck.  
Bela rolled her eyes and threw Benny the finger before walking off.  
“This is gonna be fun.” Crowley chuckled, “I’m glad I thought of it!”  
“You guys suck. Just because the poor kid is new doesn’t mean you have to-“  
“Oh shut up, love. You’ve been talking shit since we got here. So why don’t you just shut up?”  
Billie pushed him of her body glaring daggers at Crowley.  
Dean rolled his eyes but stood between them.  
“What is the matter with you?”  
“What if he doesn’t?” Bela asked as a matter of factly. “I want to go back to the dance if He’s a no-show.”  
‘Why don’t you go dance by yourself?” Crowley asked laughing.  
Benny and Dean laughed along with Crowley. Anything to get on Bela’s nerves.  
“I wasn’t talking to you, asshat.” She hissed, and once again, threw the finger.  
“You know I don’t dance.” Dean pointed out before walking towards his Impala.  
“I’ve seen the man dance, and it just ain’t pretty.” Benny shook his head, but laughed. “But a man like myself is ready to get his freak on. What do you say, baby?”  
Benny wrapped an arm around Bela’s waist and began moving his hips sensually as he moved closer to her. Bela growled softly as she pushed him away, “Fuck off, freak.”

Crowley cheered as he saw an old tattered car drive to where they were. “He’s here!”  
They all cheered and laughed excited to execute their plan.  
“Can’t wait to see the birdy fly!” Benny exclaimed.

The new boy, Garth, was a skinny boy with dark brown hair. He had moved in a few weeks ago and ever since then had been trying to get in with the cool kids. Every day he’s buy them beer, and try to convince them to let him be their friend. Of course, they didn’t want him. The group was exclusively for people they’ve known since Grade School, but Crowley saw the perfect victim.  
“Come to the factory after the Dance. We’ll discuss it there, love.” He had said patting Garth’s cheek gently.

Frankly, it didn’t surprise Dean that he did show. This kid was desperate.  
Garth got out of his car shaking like a leaf.  
“Hey.” He said trying to ignore the fact that he was nervous as hell.  
“Hey!” Everyone greeted him with handshakes and waves reeling him in with kindness.  
“You’re late.” Crowley pointed out, “I thought we agreed on ten o’ clock? So next time I say be here at ten… you be here at ten? Capiche?”  
Garth’s eyes widened a bit afraid of the large Brit and nodded ferociously.  
“If there is a next time.” Crowley whispered to Dean smirking to himself.  
Dean snorted in amusement. They all walked simultaneously to the tall ladder that resembled a diving board. It stood 20 ft above their heads.  
Garth gulped in fear as realization about what he was about to do dawned on him.  
“Is he always like that?” Garth asked Dean not keeping his eyes off the ladder.  
“Always, man, so how ‘bout it? Ready to fly?” Dean spread his arms trying to make it seem like a bird’s wings.  
Without warning Dean shoved him playfully then ran to his cheering friends. They all laughed and joked to each other as if it were any other day. As if their heinous plan wasn’t about to start.  
They gathered around on a rock then sat down giddily.  
“Alright, Garth, all you gotta do is dive into the water from up there.” He pointed at the ladder with Billie on his lap. He kissed her neck then chuckled. “Then you’re one of us.”  
Bela smiled at him then gave him two thumbs up. Encouraging the poor kid to do it.  
Dean began removing the number of layers and clothes he was wearing.  
He watched as Garth fidgeted with the end of his sleeves nervously. He watched the water with pure terror.  
“‘S alright, man. Hell I’ll even jump with you.” Dean assured patting him in the back.  
“How- How deep is this?” Garth’s voice cracked due to the anxiety he was feeling.  
Dean shrugged, “Don’t know… Let’s find out.” He grinned then pushed Garth towards the diving board.  
Without taking his eyes off the water Garth shed his clothes then ran after Dean. They climbed up to the peak of the ladder rushed to the edge. Garth wanted to get this done as soon as possible.  
Benny and Crowley cheered from the bottom as Bela stood smirking mischievously up at them. Billie wasn’t as amused as they were, but she was still excited.  
Garth stood at the edge looking down at the body of water. He turned to Dean nervously, “You done this before?”  
Dean nodded, “All of us. Even Bela.”  
“JUMP ALREADY!” Crowley barked as loud as he could so Garth could hear him.  
“On 3.” Dean smiled. “One…. Two… Three!” Dean pretended to jump off the edged then laughed loudly as he watched Garth dive into the freezing water. Garth’s stomach hit the water with a loud flop. Water splashed on to the bystanders as they laughed at the poor boy. They all laughed for a few minutes until Billie felt something was wrong. She stood close to the water and waited for him to reach the surface, when he didn’t, she panicked.  
“He’s not coming out!” She yelled.  
“Holy shit. DEAN, HELP HIM!” Bela yelled freaking out a little. They all hissed and cursed at each other when they noticed he was just a floating body that was upside down. Dean rushed down the same way they climbed up then immediately jumped into the water. He ignored the freezing sensation throughout his body and swam to Garth. He dived into the water and tried looking for him as well as he could despite how dark it was. When he finally resurfaced with Garth’s limp body everyone sighed in relief.  
“Is he dead?” Bela asked worriedly as hell.  
“Hurry the bloody hell up and bring him over here!”  
“Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!” Benny hissed his hands tangled in his own hair.  
Dean swam as fast as he could to the rest of the gang and tried handing Garth to him as fast as he could.  
“WHOSE OUT THERE?!” a security guard yelled shining a bright light at them from the other side of the pond.  
“Fuck let’s go. Billi, let’s go!” Crowley yelled as he pulled her away from Garth. Everyone bailed in fear of getting caught. Everyone except Benny.  
“Pull him out!” Dean hissed trying his best to push Garth up.  
Benny did as he was told and pulled him out.  
“We need a car squad out here. We’ve got some trespassers!” The security guard yelled running as fast as he could towards them. Everyone hopped to their car and drove off not even wondering if Dean made it to his own car okay. Benny lay Garth on the ground before running off. Dean stayed behind as he tried to make sure Garth was still breathing. Once sure he was okay he ran. Police sirens were heard in the distance getting closer and closer with each passing second.  
As Dean picked up his clothes then ran away to his Impala he kept looking back at Garth hoping he was okay, but also hoping he wouldn’t get caught. Dean drove away in his car as fast as he could a squad car already hot on his tails. With his shit luck, he hit trash bins.  
“Put your hands on the wheel!” Officer Jody yelled. “Damn it, Winchester.”


End file.
